eisenbahnfandomcom-20200222-history
Schmalspurbahn
Als Schmalspurbahnen werden Eisenbahnen bezeichnet, deren Spurweite kleiner als die Normalspur (1435 mm) ist. Allgemeines Schmalspurbahnen sind einfacher und billiger zu bauen als Normalspurbahnen. Durch die geringere Spurweite können engere Kurvenradien realisiert werden, was in engen Tälern häufig zur Entscheidung für die Schmalspur führte. Die kleineren und leichteren Fahrzeuge ermöglichen auch eine sparsamere Dimensionierung des Oberbaus und damit im Vergleich zur Normalspurbahn niedrigere Baukosten, weswegen auch im Flachland Schmalspurbahnen zu finden waren (z.B. ehem. MPSB u.ä.). Ihr größter Nachteil ist die Notwendigkeit, Fracht an den Übergangsstationen zum Normalspurnetz umzuladen. Als Abhilfe wurde auf Strecken mit passendem Umgrenzungsprofil die Möglichkeit geschaffen, vollständige Güterwaggons auf Rollwagen oder Rollböcke zu verladen. Ein zusätzlicher Nachteil ist ihre vergleichsweise schlechtere Laufruhe. Bei gleichen Geschwindigkeiten sind die Erschütterungen und Schwankungen stärker als bei Normalspur - oder gar Breitspurbahnen. Deswegen wurden Schmalspurbahnen häufig dort errichtet, wo es weniger auf Tempo als auf geringeren Platzbedarf und kleinere Kurvenradien ankommt, wie zum Beispiel bei Bergbahnen und Straßenbahnen. Eine noch geringere Spurweite weisen z. B. die Parkeisenbahnen auf. Abgrenzung zur Kleinbahn In der Umgangssprache wird der Begriff „Schmalspurbahn“ oft fälschlicherweise mit dem Begriff „Kleinbahn“ gleichgesetzt. Eine, nach dem preußischen „Kleinbahngesetz“ gebaute und betriebene, Kleinbahn kann aber auch in Regelspurweite gebaut sein. Dagegen gibt es in vielen Ländern schmalspurige Hauptbahnen, zum Beispiel die Kapspur in Südafrika oder Japan und Meterspur in Indien, Kenia oder Thailand. In diesen Ländern wird der Begriff „Schmalspur“ deshalb auch nur für Bahnen mit geringerer Spurweite als die der jeweiligen Hauptbahnen verwendet (z. B. 610 mm in Südafrika). Gebräuchliche Spurweiten Die wichtigsten Spurweiten von Schmalspurbahnen sind 600 mm, 610 mm (2 Fuß), 750 mm, 760 mm ("Bosnische Spurweite"), 762 mm (2,5 Fuß), 900 mm, 914 mm (3 Fuß), 1000 mm ("Meterspur") und 1067 mm (3,5 Fuß, "Kapspur", ). Regional waren zahlreiche weitere Spurweiten gebräuchlich. Schmalspurbahnen nach Ländern Deutschland In Deutschland hatten Schmalspurbahnen ihre große Zeit ab den 1880er Jahren bis zur Entwicklung des Lastkraftwagens. Sie waren als Feldbahnen oder Waldbahnen in großer Zahl im Einsatz. In den Gebirgen, wie z.B im Harz, kamen sie wegen schwieriger Geländebedingungen zum Einsatz. Vereinzelt schon vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden in Deutschland Schmalspurstrecken stillgelegt und abgebaut. Im Sommer 1945 wurden von der Sowjetunion als Reparationsleistung bis zum September 1945 auf den vorpommerschen Klein- und Nebenbahnen 435,28 km Schmalspurstrecken abgebaut. Später wurden dann viele Schmalspurstrecken in Deutschland stillgelegt und abgebaut, zunächst vor allem in der Bundesrepublik, ab ca. 1960 auch zunehmend in der DDR. Die wenigen verbliebenen Schmalspurbahnen in Deutschland dienen heute meist touristischen Zwecken oder als Museumsbahnen. Baden-Württemberg * Öchsle – Museumsschmalspurstrecke Warthausen–Ochsenhausen (Spurweite 750 mm) * Härtsfeldbahn - (Spurweite 1000 mm), Aalen–Dillingen. 1972 stillgelegt; Museumsbetrieb auf Teilstrecke * Jagsttalbahn Möckmühl – Dörzbach (Spurweite 750 mm), Museumsbetrieb im Aufbau * Albbähnle Amstetten (Württemberg) – Laichingen (Spurweite 1000 mm), 1985 stillgelegt, Teilstück Amstetten – Oppingen heute Museumsbahn * Filderbahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) von Möhringen nach Vaihingen, Hohenheim, Degerloch, und Neuhausen auf den Fildern bzw. Leinfelden-Echterdingen, bis 1990 zur normalspurigen Straßenbahn umgebaut * Federseebahn Bad Schussenried – Riedlingen (Spurweite 750 mm), 1964 stillgelegt * Mittelbadische Eisenbahn (Spurweite 1000 mm), bis 1973 auf Normalspur umgebaut bzw. stillgelegt * Oberrheinische Eisenbahn – Mannheim–Heidelberg–Weinheim–Mannheim (Spurweite 1000 mm; elektrifiziert, Straßenbahn-ähnlicher Betrieb) * Odenwaldexpress – Mosbach–Mudau (Spurweite 1000 mm), 1973 stillgelegt * Bottwartalbahn – Heilbronn Süd–Marbach am Neckar (Spurweite 750 mm), 1968 stillgelegt * Bahnstrecke Nagold–Altensteig („Altensteigerle“, Spurweite 1000 mm), 1967 stillgelegt * Bahnstrecke Zell im Wiesental–Todtnau, Spurweite 1000 mm, 1967 stillgelegt * Lokalbahn Rhein–Ettenheimmünster, 1922/1927 umgespurt Bayern * Bayerische Zugspitzbahn von Garmisch-Partenkirchen zur Zugspitze (Spurweite 1000 mm, Zahnradbahn) * Chiemseebahn von Prien nach Stock (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Dampfstraßenbahn Altötting–Neuötting (Spurweite 1000 mm, stillgelegt) * Kleinbahn Wallersdorf–Münchshöfen (Spurweite 1000 mm, 1949 stillgelegt) * Nebenbahn Eichstätt-Kinding (Spurweite 1000 mm, 1934 auf Normalspur umgebaut) * Neuhauser Bockerlbahn (Spurweite 600 mm, 1922 stillgelegt) * Staatliche Waldbahn Ruhpolding–Reit im Winkl (Spurweite 1000 mm, 1940 abgebaut) * Wachtl-Express von Kiefersfelden zum Gasthof Wachtl / Tirol (Spurweite 900 mm) * Walhallabahn von Regensburg nach Donaustauf (Spurweite 1000 mm, 1968 stillgelegt) * Wendelsteinbahn von Brannenburg zum Wendelstein (Spurweite 1000 mm, Zahnradbahn) Berlin und Brandenburg * Berliner Parkeisenbahn mit 600 mm Spurweite * Cottbuser Parkeisenbahn (Spurweite 600 mm) in Betrieb * Pollo (Spurweite 750 mm) * Spreewaldbahn („Bimmelguste“) von Lübben über Burg/Spreewald nach Cottbus (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Kreisbahn Rathenow-Senzke-Nauen (Spurweite 750 mm) eingestellt * Glöwen-Havelberger Schmalspurbahn (Spurweite 750 mm) eingestellt * Jüterbog-Luckenwalder Kreiskleinbahn (JLKB, „Märkische Bähnle“) (Spurweite 750 mm) eingestellt Hessen * Frankfurter Feldbahnmuseum (Spurweite 600 mm) * Kurbahn Bad Schwalbach (Spurweite 600 mm) * Bad Orber Kleinbahn Strecke 2002 reaktiviert mit Feldbahngleis Mecklenburg-Vorpommern * Bäderbahn Molli von Bad Doberan nach Kühlungsborn (900 mm) * Rügensche Kleinbahn („Rasender Roland“) (Spurweite 750 mm, Insel Rügen) * Mecklenburg-Pommersche Schmalspurbahnen MPSB (Spurweite 600 mm) * Demminer Bahnen (Spurweite 750 mm) * Franzburger Kreisbahnen (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Rübenbahn Neubukow; Neubukow Ow - Blengow - Bastorf (Spurweite 900 mm) Niedersachsen * Borkum (Borkumer Kleinbahn) (Spurweite 900 mm) * Baltrum (Spurweite 600 mm) (Güterverkehr von 1949 bis 1985, heute abgebaut) * Langeoog (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Juist (Spurweite 1000 mm) (von 1896 bis 1982, heute abgebaut) * Spiekeroog (Spiekerooger Inselbahn, heute Museumsbetrieb) (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Wangerooge (Wangerooger Inselbahn, von der DB betrieben) (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Kreisbahn Emden-Pewsum-Greetsiel (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Kreisbahn Aurich (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Hümmlinger Kreisbahn, Spurweite ursprünglich 750 mm, umgespurt 1957. * Kreisbahn Cloppenburg (Spurweite 750 mm) * Kleinbahn Lingen – Berge – Quakenbrück (Spurweite 750 mm) * Kleinbahn Ocholt - Westerstede (Spurweite 750 mm) * Kleinbahn Hoya - Syke - Asendorf, ab 1963 Verkehrsbetriebe Grafschaft Hoya GmbH (VGH), (Spurweite 1000 mm) – Hoya – Syke 1963/1966 auf Normalspur umgespurt, Bruchhausen-Vilsen – Asendorf noch in Schmalspur als Museumseisenbahn in Betrieb. * Kehdinger Kreisbahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Kleinbahn Bremen–Tarmstedt (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Bleckeder Kreisbahn (Spurweite 750 mm) * Steinhuder Meer-Bahn StMB (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Bahnstrecke Osterode–Kreiensen (Spurweite 750 mm) * Gartetalbahn Göttingen - Duderstadt (Spurweite 750 mm) * Südharz-Eisenbahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) – Walkenried–Wieda–Braunlage–Sorge–Tanne Nordrhein-Westfalen * Selfkantbahn - Schmalspurbahn im Kreis Heinsberg, letzter Streckenabschnitt der Geilenkirchener Kreisbahn (GKB) (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Feld- und Werksbahnmuseum Oekoven in Rommerskirchen-Oekoven (Rhein-Kreis Neuss) - Museumsbahn mit 600 mm Spurweite * Drachenfelsbahn, Zahnradbahn, Spurweite 1000 mm * Märkische Museums-Eisenbahn e.V. (MME) – Sauerländer Kleinbahn, Museumseisenbahn im Elsetal, Herscheid-Hüinghausen - Köbbinghauser-Hammer, Spurweite 1000 mm * Iserlohner Kreisbahn * Bröltalbahn, erste lokbetriebene Schmalspurbahn Deutschlands (Spurweite 785 mm) * Heisterbacher Talbahn 1891–1950 * Kleinbahn Haspe-Voerde-Breckerfeld; 1963 stillgelegt * Hohenlimburger Kleinbahn; (Spurweite 1000 mm) 1983 eingestellt * Tecklenburger Nordbahn; (Spurweite 1000 mm) 1935 umgespurt * Leppetalbahn (Engelskirchen-Marienheider Eisenbahn);(Spurweite 1000 mm) 1958 stillgelegt * Herforder Kleinbahn; (Spurweite 1000 mm) 1966 stillgelegt * Bielefelder Kreisbahnen; (Spurweite 1000 mm) stillgelegt * Dampf-Kleinbahn Mühlenstroth; (Spurweite 600 mm) * Euskirchener Kreisbahnen; (Spurweite 1000 mm) stillgelegt * Plettenberger Kleinbahn (Plettenberger Straßenbahn AG); (Spurweite 1000 mm) stillgelegt * Kreis Altenaer Eisenbahn; (Spurweite 1000 mm) stillgelegt Rheinland-Pfalz * Brohltalbahn („Vulkan-Express“) Brohl (Rhein) – Engeln (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Rhein-Haardtbahn – Bad Dürkheim–Ludwigshafen am Rhein–Mannheim (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Pfälzer Lokalbahn – Ludwigshafen-Meckenheim (Spurweite 1000 mm, stillgelegt) * Nassauische Kleinbahnen (Spurweite 1000 mm, stillgelegt und abgebaut) Sachsen * Fichtelbergbahn Cranzahl – Oberwiesenthal (Spurweite 750 mm) * Preßnitztalbahn Wolkenstein – Jöhstadt (Spurweite 750 mm); 1986 stillgelegt, auf Teilstrecke heute Museumsbahn * Lößnitzgrundbahn Radebeul Ost – Radeburg (Spurweite 750 mm) * Döllnitzbahn ("Wilder Robert"),Oschatz – Mügeln – Kemmlitz/Glossen (Spurweite 750 mm) * Weißeritztalbahn Freital-Hainsberg – Kurort Kipsdorf (Spurweite 750 mm) * Waldeisenbahn Muskau – größte Anlage in 600 mm Spurweite – von Weißwasser nach Kromlau und Bad Muskau * Zittauer Schmalspurbahn – Zittau – Bertsdorf – Oybin / Jonsdorf (Spurweite 750 mm) * Müglitztalbahn – Heidenau – Altenberg (Spurweite 750 mm, 1939 neu trassiert und auf Normalspur umgebaut) Siehe auch: Liste der Schmalspurbahnen in Sachsen Sachsen-Anhalt Während die Südharz-Eisenbahn (Streckenabschnitt (Braunlage)–Sorge–Tanne s.a. Niedersachsen) von 1899 bis 1963 betrieben wurde, existieren noch die Mansfelder Bergwerksbahn als älteste betriebsfähige Schmalspurbahn Deutschlands in der Funktion als Museumsbahn und die Harzer Schmalspurbahnen, bestehend aus Selketalbahn, Harzquerbahn und Brockenbahn mit 1000 mm Spurweite. Sie bilden das größte verbliebene Schmalspurnetz Deutschlands. Schleswig-Holstein Das nördlichste Bundesland hat die Bahnen auf Amrum (900 mm) und Sylt (Meterspur) längst verloren. Nach dem Bau der Flensburger Kreisbahn entwickelten sich rasch schmalspurige Kreisbahnnetze in den damaligen Kreisen Eckernförde, Rendsburg und Norderdithmarschen, die ebenfalls der Vergangenheit angehören. Mit der Abtretung Nordschleswigs 1920 gingen auch die Kreisbahn auf Alsen, die Apenrader Kreisbahn und die Haderslebener Kreisbahn an Dänemark und wurden später stillgelegt. Die heute noch betriebene Strecke Niebüll–Dagebüll wurde 1895 als 1000-mm-Bahn eröffnet und 1926 auf Normalspur umgespurt. Nur zwei schmalspurige Materialbahnen des Amtes für ländliche Räume (ALR) zu den Halligen Nordstrandischmoor (Feldbahngleis) sowie Oland und Langeneß (900 mm) sind noch in Betrieb. Thüringen * Parkeisenbahn Gera * Feldabahn in der Rhön (Dorndorf-Kaltennordheim) mit 1000 mm Spurweite, 1934 auf Normalspur umgebaut * Feldabahn; Bad Salzungen – Vacha im Werratal mit 1000 mm Spurweite, 1906 auf Normalspur umgebaut * Eisfeld–Schönbrunn (Gründerla) im Thüringer Wald mit 1000 mm Spurweite, 1973 stillgelegt * Heldburger Bahn im Grabfeld (Hildburghausen–Heldburg–Lindenau) mit 1000 mm Spurweite, 1946 stillgelegt, da in der Nähe der innerdeutschen Grenze verlaufend * Trusebahn AG im Thüringer Wald (Wernshausen-Trusetal) mit 750 mm Spurweite, 1966 stillgelegt * Gera-Meuselwitz-Wuitzer Eisenbahn in Ostthüringen (Gera-Meuselwitz-Wuitz) mit 1000 mm Spurweite, 1969 stillgelegt * Weimar-Buttelstedt-Großrudestedter Eisenbahn im Thüringer Becken mit 1000 mm Spurweite, 1946 stillgelegt Österreich Die Österreichischen Schmalspurbahnen wurden aus militärischen Überlegungen fast ausschließlich in der Bosnischen Spurweite von 760 mm errichtet: * Bregenzerwaldbahn * Feistritztalbahn * Gurktalbahn * Höllentalbahn (Payerbach - Hirschwang an der Rax) * Lokalbahn Mixnitz–Sankt Erhard * Mariazellerbahn * Murtalbahn und Taurachbahn * Pinzgaubahn (Zell am See - Krimml) * Salzkammergut Lokalbahn (Salzburg - Bad Ischl) * Stainzerbahn * Steyrtalbahn * Waldviertler Schmalspurbahnen * Ybbstalbahn * Zillertalbahn Die Meterspur fand hauptsächlich bei straßenbahnähnlichen elektrischen Lokalbahnen und Zahnradbahnen Verwendung: * Achenseebahn * Attergaubahn * Elektrische Bahn Dornbirn - Lustenau * Straßenbahn Gmunden * Innsbrucker Mittelgebirgsbahn * Localbahn Innsbruck–Hall in Tirol * Straßenbahn Innsbruck * Lokalbahn Mödling–Hinterbrühl * Pöstlingbergbahn Linz März 2008 * Schneebergbahn * Stubaitalbahn * Traunseebahn * Elektrische Bahn Unterach–See am Mondsee Selten verbreitete Spurweiten wären die * Spurweite 900 mm: Florianerbahn, Straßenbahn Linz und Pöstlingbergbahn Linz ab 2009, die * Spurweite 750 mm: Rheinregulierungsbahn Lustenau, und die * Spurweite 600 mm: Reißeckbahn - (Spurweite 600 mm, höchstgelegene Privateisenbahn Europas). Schweiz In der Schweiz besteht von Graubünden bis ins Wallis ein durchgehendes Meterspurschienennetz, das von der Rhätischen Bahn der Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn und der Gornergratbahn benutzt wird. Zermatt wird sogar ausschließlich per Schmalspurbahn versorgt, da im Fremdenverkehrsort ein Autofahrverbot besteht. Daneben finden sich fast in allen Teilen der Schweiz kleinere Netze oder Strecken, überwiegend in Meterspur (etwa im Berner Oberland oder im Jura), andere Spurweiten wie 750 mm oder 800 mm sind nur bei einzelnen Strecken zu finden. siehe auch: Schmalspurbahnen in der Schweiz, Liste der Schweizer Eisenbahnen * Appenzeller Bahnen (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Brünigbahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Forchbahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Frauenfeld-Wil-Bahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Wengernalpbahn (Lauterbrunnen - Grindelwald) (Spurweite 800 mm) * Jungfraubahn (Spurweite 1000 mm, fährt zum höchstgelegenen Bahnhof Europas - dem Jungfraujoch.) * Rhätische Bahn (Spurweite 1000 mm, hauptbahnmässiger Betrieb) * Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Montreux–Berner Oberland-Bahn (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Bergbahn Rheineck-Walzenhausen (Spurweite 1200 mm) * Waldenburgerbahn (Spurweite 750 mm) * Rheinbähnle Museumsbahnverein Rheinschauen - Feldbahn im Rheintal (Schweiz/Österreich) (Spurweite 750 mm) * In der Schweiz sind auch alle Straßenbahnen, nicht nur die Städtischen in Basel, Bern, Genf, Neuenburg und Zürich, auch die Überlandstraßenbahnen, generell schmalspurig (mit zwei Ausnahmen: der Seetalbahn im Kanton Luzern und der Metro Lausanne). Frankreich * Réseau Breton: 1000-mm-Schmalspurnetz in der Bretagne um die Stadt Carhaix. Etwa 425 km Streckenlänge. Ab 1891 eröffnet. Letzte Schmalspurstrecken 1967 stillgelegt. * Chemin de fer du Blanc à Argent: Eine der letzten französischen Schmalspurbahnen im Regelbetrieb (heutige Strecke Luçay-le-Mâle - Salbris, 1000 mm) * Ligne de Cerdagne: mit Stromschienen betriebene Gebirgsbahn in den Pyrenäen * Chemins de fer de la Corse: 1000 mm, trotz Nebenbahnbetrieb verkehrliche Rolle als Hauptbahn * Chemins de Fer de Provence: Nizza - Digne, 1000 mm Spanien * Ferrocarril de Sóller (Spurweite 914 mm, auf Mallorca, genannt Roter Blitz) * Ferrocarriles de Mallorca (Spurweite 1.000 mm, kleines Streckennetz) * basikische Eisenbahnen (Spurweite 1.000 mm, zwischen Bilbao und Hendaye mit mehreren Stichstrecken) * katalanische Eisenbahnen (Spurweite 1.000 mm, Vorortstrecken in Barcelona) * valenzianische Eisenbahnen (Spurweite 1.000 mm, in Metro-Netze integrierte Vorortstrecken in Alicante und Valencia) * Ferrocarril Vasco-Asturiano (Spurweite 1.000 mm, zwischen Bilbao und Oviedo * Ferrocarril de La Robla (Spurweite 1.000 mm, zwischen Bilbao und León * Ferrocarril de Langreo (Spurweite 1.000 mm, Vorortbahn bei Gijon * Ferrocarril del Noroeste (Spurweite 1.000 mm, zwischen Gijon und Ferrol) * Cartagena-Los Nietos (Spurweite 1.000 mm) * Santander-Lierganes (Spurweite 1.000 mm) * Trubia-San Esteban (Spurweite 1.000 mm) In Spanien existieren verschiedene schmalspurige Netze. Sehr umfangreich und mit ca. 1.200 km eines der längsten europäischen Schmalspurnetze ist das Meterspurnetz von FEVE und EuskoTren, das sich in Nordspanien entlang der Küste vom Baskenland an der französischen Grenze bis nach Galicien erstreckt. Ebenfalls betreibt FEVE eine kaum befahrene Strecke von Bilbao nach León sowie eine kurze Regionalstrecke bei Cartagena. In Katalonien bietet der Betreiber FGC einige ergänzende S-Bahn-Linien in Schmalspur an. Die ehemaligen Schmalspur-Strecken bei Valencia wurden vollständig in das Metro-Netz integriert. Die Strecke von Alicante nach Denia wird schrittweise in eine Straßenbahn konvertiert. Die schmalspurigen Vorortstrecken von Málaga sind bis auf die Strecke nach Fuengirola, die in Breitspur umgebaut wurde, stillgelegt, wobei hier ebenfalls eine Integrierung in das zukünftige Metro-Netz vorgesehen ist. Auch die Metro Bilbao basiert zum Teil auf einer ehemaligen FEVE-Schmalspurstrecke. Verschiedene Strecken in Mallorca werden vom Betreiber SFM renoviert und betrieben. Italien * Ferrovia Trento-Malè im Trentino (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Rittnerbahn in Südtirol (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Centovallibahn im Piemont (Spurweite 1000 mm) * Ferrovie della Sardegna (FdS) auf Sardinien, betreibt auf Teilstrecken die Touristenbahn Trenino Verde auch mit Dampfloks (Spurweite 950 mm) * Circumvesuviana zwischen Neapel-Pompei-Sorrent nahe dem Vesuv (Spurweite 950 mm) * Circumetnea (FCE) um den Ätna auf Sizilien (Spurweite 950 mm) Daneben existierten in Italien noch zahlreiche weitere Schmalspurbahnen, deren Gleise oftmals noch heute vorhanden sind. Es gab auch einige Straßenbahnen die entweder 1000 mm, 950 mm oder seltener 1100 mm Spurweite verwendeten. Ungarn Die meisten haben eine Spurweite von 760 mm, die touristische Nutzung gewinnt an Bedeutung. * Kindereisenbahn Budapest * Széchenyi-Museumsbahn * Schmalspurnetz Kecskemét * Schmalspurnetz Nyíregyháza * Waldbahn Kemence (Spurweite 600 mm), Schmalspurmuseum * Waldbahn Királyrét - Kismaros * Waldbahn Nagybörzsöny - Nagyírtás * Mátra-Eisenbahn, 2 Strecken, Gyöngyös - Mátrafüred / Lajosháza * Waldbahn Lillafüred, Touristenbahn, 2 Strecken Miskolc - Lillafüred - Újmassa und Miskolc - Mahóca. Großes Bahnbetriebswerk * Waldbahn Felsötárkány, Südliches Bükk-Gebirge, bei Eger, Touristenbahn 5 km * Szalajka-Eisenbahn Szilvásvárad - Szalajka-völgy. Touristenbahn 5 km. Teil einer früher ausgedehnteren Waldbahn im Bükk-Gebirge (Nationalpark). Interessant die Reste einer schiefen Ebene (Industriedenkmal), mit der ein Teil des beachtlichen Höhenunterschieds zur Hochebene überwunden wurde. Die ehemalige Trassenführung ist noch an vielen Stellen erhalten * Waldbahn Almamellék(Spurweite 600 mm) * Waldbahn Gemenc * Waldbahn Csömödér * Waldbahn Pálháza * Waldbahn Debrecen * Waldbahn Mesztegnyő * Kindereisenbahn Tiszakécske * Mecsek Eisenbahn, Pécs * Schmalspurnetz Balatonfenyves Ex-Jugoslawien In Bosnien-Herzegowina wurde ab 1878 (Berliner Kongress: Berliner Frieden) von der österreichischen Militärverwaltung eine Versorgungsbahn von Bosanski Brod nach Sarajevo gebaut, aus der sich unter der Verwaltung von Österreich-Ungarn ein weites Netz an Schmalspurbahnen in der so genannten Bosnischen Spurweite entwickelte (760 mm). Nach dem ersten Weltkrieg mit dem serbischen Schmalspurnetz in gleicher Spurweite verbunden, entstand so zwischen Beograd und Dubrovnik, sowie zwischen Nordbosnien und Montenegro ein umfangreiches Streckennetz von Hauptbahnen auf schmaler Spur, auf dem auch Schnellzüge verkehrten. Daneben existierten zahlreiche Waldbahnen in gleicher Spurweite (zB. Steinbeisbahn im Raum Jajce/Prijedor/Drvar, die vor dem Bau der normalspurigen Hauptbahn Bihać-Split bis Knin führte; Usoratalbahn, die in ihrer größten Ausdehnung bis Banja Luka reichte; Krivaja-Waldbahn Zavidovići-Kusaće). Alle Linien wurden aber spätestens in den 70er-Jahren durch neu errichtete Normalspurstrecken ersetzt oder eingestellt. Heute ist als Museumsbahn ein wieder aufgebautes Teilstück der Šarganska osmica (Šarganer Achter), am Šargan-Pass in Westserbien in Betrieb. Strecken in bosnischer Spur (Auswahl): * Bosnabahn, Bosanski Brod–Sarajevo, Ersatz durch Normalspur * Bosnische Ostbahn, Sarajevo–Višegrad–Vardište, eingestellt, Vardište–Višegrad Museumsbahn im Aufbau * Šarganska osmica, Verbindung der Bosnischen Ostbahn mit Serbien, auf einer Teilstrecke verkehrt heute die Museumsbahn Šarganska osmica * Narentabahn, Sarajevo–Mostar–Ploče, teilweise Zahnradbahn, Ersatz durch Normalspur * Die von der Narentabahn abzweigende Dalmatiner Bahn von Čapljina nach Dubrovnik bzw. Herceg Novi, eingestellt * Schmalspurbahn Šabac - Banja Koviljača, Ersatz durch Normalspur * Schmalspurbahn Split – Sinj, eingestellt Spurweite 600 mm: * Schmalspurbahn Skopje–Gostivar–Kičevo–Ohrid, Ersatz durch Normalspur bis Kičevo, Rest eingestellt Slowakei * Elektrische Tatrabahn; 1000 mm, elektrifiziert, in Betrieb) * Zahnradbahn Štrba–Štrbské Pleso; 1000 mm, Zahnradbahn, in Betrieb * Schmalspurbahn Trenčianska Teplá–Trenčianske Teplice; 760 mm, elektrifiziert, nur Sonderfahrten z.B. OStern) * Schmalspurbahn Ružomberok–Korytnica kúpele; 760 mm, 1974 stillgelegt * Schwarzgranbahn; 760 mm (Waldeisenbahn, heute Museumsbahn) * Waldbahn Vychylovka; 760 mm (Waldeisenbahn, heute Museumsbahn) Category:Spurweite Tschechien * Jindřichohradecké místní dráhy (Neuhäuser Lokalbahn); 760 mm, in Betrieb * Schmalspurbahn Třemešná ve Slezsku–Osoblaha; 760 mm, in Betrieb * Schmalspurbahn Frýdlant–Heřmanice (ehem. Friedländer Bezirksbahn); 750 mm, 1976 stillgelegt * Schmalspurbahn Bärn-Andersdorf–Hof; 760 mm, 1933 stillgelegt Baltikum * Schmalspurbahn Bānītis (750 mm) Gulbene-Alūksne (33 km) in Lettland * Schmalspurbahn (750 mm) Panevėžys – Anykščiai – Rubikiai (69 km) (– Utena /''stillgelegt'') in Litauen Polen In Polen fanden sich bis vor wenigen Jahren in fast allen Landesteilen teils sehr umfangreiche Schmalspurnetze, verbreitet waren vor allem die Spurweiten 1000 mm und 750 mm. In Kujawien gab es auch öffentliche Bahnen mit 600 mm Spurweite. Eine Besonderheit war die noch aus preußischen Zeiten stammende Spurweite von 785 mm des überwiegend für industrielle Zwecke genutzten Schmalspurnetzes in Oberschlesien. Die umfangreichsten Netze lagen in Pommern und Kujawien sowie rund um Posen. Die meisten Bahnen sind in den Jahren seit 1990 stillgelegt worden, auf einigen Reststrecken wird aber noch Museumsbetrieb angeboten. * Oberschlesische Schmalspurbahn, * Pommersche Schmalspurbahnen, * Żuławska Kolej Dojazdowa, * Rogowska Kolej Wąskotorowa, * Fundacja Polskich Kolei Wąskotorowych (FPKW), * Stowarzyszenie Kolejowych Przewozów Lokalnych (SKPL) Rumänien * Wassertalbahn (Viseu de Sus, Waldbahn im Forstbetrieb, noch weitgehend im Betrieb) * Wusch in Siebenbürgen (letztes Teilstück Sibiu – Agnita seit Herbst 2001 ohne Verkehr, Spurweite 760 mm) Schweden In Schweden wurden seit 1873 Schmalspurstrecken überwiegend in der typisch schwedischen Spurweite von 891 mm (entsprechend drei schwedischen Fuß) erbaut. Die durch private Betreiber erbauten Netze erreichten teilweise beachtliche Größen. Das umfangreichste Netz wurde in Småland und Östergötland erbaut. Es reichte von Örebro bis nach Torsås südlich von Kalmar und hatte eine Länge von 1180 km. Das zweitgrößte Netz entstand in Västergötland, von Göteborg bis Gullspång, zwischen Vänern und Vättern gelegen, das 1930 in seiner größten Ausdehnung eine Länge von rund 550 km hatte. Kleinere 891-mm-Netze entstanden mit der Roslagsbanan nordöstlich von Stockholm und auf den Inseln Öland und Gotland. Mit insgesamt 630 km erreichte auch das in Kapspur (1067 mm) erbaute Netz in Südschweden (zwischen Halmstad am Skagerrak und Torsås) eine beachtliche Länge. Daneben entstanden in Schweden einzelne Strecken in 600, 802, 1093, 1188 und 1217 mm Spurweite. Die schwedischen Schmalspurbahnen waren sämtlich von privaten Gesellschaften erbaut worden - wie auch große Teile des Normalspurnetzes. Im Zuge der Verstaatlichung des schwedischen Bahnnetzes seit 1930 kamen von 1933 bis 1952 fast alle Schmalspurstrecken in den Besitz der Staatsbahn Statens Järnvägar (SJ). SJ hatte nun 2324 km 891-mm-Strecken und 433 km 1067-mm-Strecken in Besitz, begann aber bald mit der Stilllegung der meisten Strecken. Einige Strecken wurden zwischen 1954 und 1978 allerdings auch auf Normalspur umgebaut, etwa zwischen Kristianstad und Karlskrona (früher 1067 mm) oder zwischen Åtvidaberg und Västervik (zuvor 891 mm). Zwar wurden noch neue Fahrzeuge für Teile der Schmalspurbahnen angeschafft, die meisten wurden jedoch von 1953 an, beginnend mit den Bahnen auf Gotland, bis 1981 stillgelegt. Übrig blieben die 891-mm-Strecke von Växjö nach Västervik sowie das Restnetz der Roslagsbana bei Stockholm, das als Teil des Stockholmer Vorortverkehrs elektrifizert ist. Letztlich blieb von der Strecke Växjö - Västervik nur ein Museumsbetrieb auf immerhin 71 km Strecke zwischen Västervik und Hultsfred übrig; die Roslagsbana ist dagegen heute mit neuen Fahrzeugen ausgestattet, modernisiert und ein wichtiger Teil des Vorortverkehrs von Stockholm. Außer der Roslagsbana gibt es in Schweden nur noch Museumsbahnen mit Schmalspur. *Ohsabahn Griechenland und Zypern In Griechenland befindet sich auf dem Peloponnes ein umfangreiches Meterspurnetz, das unter anderem Korinth und Patras verbindet und eine Rundfahrt um die ganze Halbinsel ermöglicht. Zwischen Athen und Korinth ist der Umbau auf Normalspur abgeschlossen. Ebenfalls auf dem Peloponnes befindet sich die 750-mm-Schmalspurbahn von Diakopto nach Kalavrita, die auch Abschnitte mit Zahnstange aufweist. Die thessalische Meterspurbahn von Volos nach Kalambaka wurde vor einigen Jahren auf Normalspur umgebaut, die Strecke von Volos nach Velestino stillgelegt. Als Touristikbahn in zwei Abschnitten wieder in Betrieb genommen wurde die Pilionbahn mit einer Spurweite von 600 mm. Auf der Insel Zypern bestand von 1904 bis 1951 die schmalspurige, staatliche Eisenbahnlinie Cyprus Government Railway vom Hafen Famagusta über Nikosia bis zum Hafen von Morphou. Die Spurweite betrug 762 mm (2' 6"). Afrika Schmalspurbahnen sind in Afrika weit verbreitet und wurden dort von den jeweiligen Kolonialmächten erbaut. Ein Beispiel ist die Strecke, die Abidjan mit Ouagadougou und Kayes verbindet (Abidjan-Niger-Bahn). Im südlichen Afrika ist die Kapspur als überregionale "Normalspur" anzusehen, in der das hochwertige Streckennetz errichtet wurde. Nebenstrecken wurden häufig in der Spurweite 610 mm errichtet; die Strecke von Port Elizabeth nach Avontuur ist mit 283 km die weltweit längste Strecke dieser Spurweite. Die Uelle-Bahnen bilden ein rund 1000 km langes Netz in der noch schmaleren Spurweite 600 mm. Vorderasien * Hedschasbahn Damaskus-Medina, 1050 mm Indien In Indien gibt es ein Schienennetz von 3794 km Länge mit einer Spurweite von nur 610 mm (2 Fuß) oder 762 mm (2,5 Zoll). Wesentlich umfangreicher ist das dortige Meterspurnetz, das aber zunehmend auf die indische Breitspur umgebaut wird. * Darjeeling Himalayan Railway, Weltkulturerbe * Nilgiri Mountain Railway, auch Zahnradbahn, Weltkulturerbe * Kalka-Shimla Railway Südost- und Ostasien thumb|Shay-Lokomotive Nr. 23 Alishan Forest Railway Mit einer Gesamtlänge von über 13.000 km weit verbreitet sind Schmalspurbahnen in den Ländern der Hinterindischen Halbinsel. In Thailand, Myanmar, Kambodscha und Singapur ist das gesamte Fernbahnnetz in Meterspur ausgeführt, ebenso in Vietnam und Malaysia, wo jeweils noch eine Normalspurstrecke existiert. Im Norden von Vietnam sind darüber hinaus einige Streckenabschnitte in Dualspur ausgeführt. In Taiwan wird neben dem Kapspurnetz die Alishan Forest Railway betrieben. Diese Schmalspurbahn führt mit 762 mm Spurweite von Chiayi auf den Alishan. Australien * Puffing Billy Railway (762 mm) zwischen Belgrave und Gembrook (24 km) im Bundesstaat Victoria östlich von Melbourne Referenzen Siehe auch * Liste umgespurter Eisenbahnstrecken * Liste der Spurweiten * Normalspur, Breitspur, Meterspur, Kapspur, Kolonialspur * Museumseisenbahnen, Parkeisenbahnen, Waldbahnen, Feldbahnen, Trümmerbahnen Literatur * G. H. Metzeltin: Die Spurweiten der Eisenbahnen. Ein Lexikon zum Kampf um die Spurweite. Deutsche Gesellschaft für Eisenbahngeschichte e.V., Karlsruhe 1974 * Kroboth, Slezak, Sternhart: Schmalspurig durch Österreich. 4. Auflage, Verlag Slezak, 1991, ISBN 3-85416-095-X * A. Horn: Die Bahnen in Bosnien und der Herzegovina, Sonderheft Eisenbahn, Zeitschriftenverlag Ployer & Co., Wien 1964 * P.J.G. Ransom: Narrow Gauge Steam - It's origins and worldwide development, Oxford Publishing Co., 1996, ISBN 0-86093-533-7 * P. Whitehouse, J. Snell: Narrow Gauge Railways of the British Isles, David & Charles, 1994, ISBN 0-7153-0196-9 * Hans-Bernhard Schönborn: Schmalspurbahnen in Griechenland, Edition Ergasias, 1997, ISBN 3-909221-32-7 * Keith Chester: The Narrow Gauge Railways of Bosnia-Hercegovina, Verlag Stenvall, 2006 * Thomas Küstner: Schmalspurbahnen 1 Vom Vorbild zum Modell, MIBA report ISBN 3-86046-007-2 * Thomas Küstner: Schmalspurbahnen 2 Vom Vorbild zum Modell, MIBA report ISBN 3-86046-009-9 * Thomas Küstner: Schmalspurbahnen 3 Vom Vorbild zum Modell, MIBA report ISBN 3-86046-015-3 * Thomas Küstner: Schmalspurbahnen 4 Vom Vorbild zum Modell, MIBA report ISBN 3-86046-020-X * Thomas Küstner: Schmalspurbahnen 5 Vom Vorbild zum Modell, MIBA report ISBN 3-86046-026-9 * Bahn-Extra: Schmalspur Bahn-Atlas Geranova, München Bahn-Extra 9502 1995 ISSN 0937-7174 Weblinks * Schmalspur (Deutschland) * Die Blockstelle (Fotoarchiv, tlw. europ. Schmalspurthemen) * Stillgelegte Schmalspurstrecken in Deutschland * Arbeitsgemeinschaft Schmalspur e. V. * Schmalspurbahnen in Bosnien-Herzegowina * Narrow Gauge Heaven (Fotoarchiv, engl.) * State Railway of Thailand (engl.) * Official Website of the Malaysian Railway (engl.) * Vietnam Railways (engl.) Category:Spurweite